Peroxisome Proliferator Activated Receptors (PPARs) are members of the nuclear hormone receptor super family, which are ligand-activated transcription factors regulating gene expression. Various subtypes of PPARs have been discovered. These include, for example, PPARα, NUC1, PPARγ and PPARδ.
PPARα, PPARγ and PPARδ receptors have been implicated in diabetes mellitus, cardiovascular disease, obesity, Syndrome X and gastrointestinal disease, such as, inflammatory bowel disease. Syndrome X is the combination of symptoms which include hyperinsulemia combined with hypertension, elevated body weight, elevated triglycerides and elevated LDL.
Current PPAR agonist treatment for Syndrome X relates to the use of thiazolidinediones (TZDs) or other insulin sensitivity enhancers (ISEs). A need exists for new pharmaceutical agents which affect treat or prevent cardiovascular disease, particularly that associated with Syndrome X, while preventing or minimizing weight gain, and more preferably while improving insulin sensitivity. It may be especially desirable when the active pharmaceutical agent selectively modulates a PPAR receptor subtype to provide an especially desirable pharmacological profile. In some instances, it can be desirable when the active pharmacological agent selectively modulates more than one PPAR receptor subtype to provide a desired pharmacological profile.